


Ain't Your Mom

by Errykun



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SpideyAnt, scotter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ayah, apa Kak Peter adalah ibu ke-duaku?"</p><p>Seketika, Scott Lang tersedak makanannya sendiri.</p><p>[Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Your Mom

**Author's Note:**

> ant-man and spider-man belongs to marvel.

"Ayah, apa Kak Peter adalah ibu ke-duaku?"

Pertanyaan polos Cassie yang tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah acara makan malam keluarga mereka itu seketika membuat Scott Lang tersedak sementara sang mantan istri, Maggie, memelototi Scott meminta penjelasan.

Setelah meminum secangkir air putih dan menghembuskan napas panjang, Scott segera membuka suara, "Dengar, minggu lalu aku mengajak Cassie bermain di taman kota dan di sana kebetulan bertemu Peter."

Maggie mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya, kenalan Scott hanyalah rekan-rekannya dalam beraksi kriminal dan tidak satupun dari mereka bernama Peter. "Peter?" Maggie bergumam.

"Err ... teman baru?" Scott menjawab, anehnya dia terdengar tidak yakin.

"Kenapa Cassie memanggilnya _Kak_ Peter?" Maggie tahu betul biasanya Cassie memanggil rekan-rekan Scott dengan _Paman_.

Scott tampak semakin ragu menjawab, volume suaranya mengecil. "Karena Peter baru berusia enam belas tahun," katanya.

Maggie melebarkan tatapan matanya, terkejut. "Serius, Scott—"

"Ayolah, apa salahnya?"

Maggie memutar bola matanya. "Aku khawatir pada anak laki-laki ini, oke?"

"Aku tidak mengajaknya melakukan tindakan kriminal apapun, lagi pula aku sudah berhenti, Mag," Scott beralih menoleh pada Cassie. "Dan dia adalah kakakmu, Cassie. Bukan ibumu."

Cassie mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, polos. "Tapi Kak Peter menggendongku seperti yang selalu ibu lakukan."

"Semua orang bisa menggendongmu, Cassie," Scott berujar santai seraya menyuap makanannya.

"Kak Peter juga menyuapiku waktu itu."

"Aku juga pernah menyuapimu, 'kan?"

"Aku melihat Ayah memeluknya seperti memeluk ibu."

Maggie menatapnya tajam, Scott harus tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Laki-laki itu kembali menoleh pada Cassie, mengusap kepala anak perempuannya lembut. "Cassie, itu hanya pelukan perpisahan—"

"Tapi aku melihat Ayah mencium Kak Peter seperti dulu ayah mencium ibu."

"Kau melihatnya?!— _eh_ ," Scott meruntuki kalimat refleksnya sendiri.

"Scott—" Maggie menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau baru saja berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan kejahatan lagi dan sekarang kau menodai anak kecil?"

"Ayolah, Mag, kau membuatku terdengar seperti pria tua berpikiran kotor," Scott melempar tatapannya sejauh mungkin dari Maggie.

"Kau memang!"

"Tapi, Mag, ini bukan salahku bahwa anak itu sangat lucu, berbibir merah yang tipis, dan kostum ketatnya—"

"Scott!"

"Ups."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertemu Cassie untuk sementara waktu," Maggie mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Cassie, menutup kedua telinga anak perempuannya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu, Scott!"

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> belakangan terpincut pair yang sangat rare ini hhahahahaha  
> apa ajalah yang penting spidey versi tom holland sangat uke :")) /digrebek// cassie ternoda maapkan aku /peluk cassie/
> 
> terima kasih sudah baca, kawan! komentarnya silakan~


End file.
